


[花雪]　醉

by Skybluek



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybluek/pseuds/Skybluek
Summary: 醉酒PLAY PWP灵感来源 WB: 小骗子尼尼丫 的小雪修图





	[花雪]　醉

花无谢一进房间便看到这般景象，一个箭步上前扶住了傅红雪，傅红雪此时已经醉了，眼神迷蒙口中却念念有词，花无谢侧耳细听，发现他喃喃自语是在呼喊自己名字。 那瞬间心脏跳动得特别快，就像是要爆炸似的，花无谢情不自禁的伏於他身上，趁傅红雪张口自语时侵入他口腔，灵巧的舌尖在他口腔里攻城掠地  
傅红雪几乎喘不过气来，双手欲拒还迎地推开花无谢，红润的双唇被欺负得有些微肿，花无谢把手从他膝下穿过以公主抱的姿势将他抱起，他也不恼，半梦半醒之间轻唤：「无谢，轻一点……」

花无谢抚上傅红雪纤细的腰，握上去手感很好就是太细了，那腰细得压根不似男性该有的，心疼他太瘦之馀手上宽衣解带的工作可没休停，傅红雪察觉到不对劲开始挣扎，却被花无谢安抚了：「雪儿，是我，无谢。」 傅红雪睁开眼看着他，迷糊地笑了笑，花无谢再次伏於他身上，细碎的吻落在他脖子上，又啃又吸，喉结滑动发出微弱的呻吟声鼓励了花无谢。

解开碍事的腰封，衣服散开後露出那片雪白的胸膛，在黑红色衣物的衬托下更显白晢，身体上那些细小斑驳的伤疤映入眼帘，也就是这些伤痕提醒着他身下尤物同为雄性。

花无谢埋在他锁骨，舌尖勾勒描绘着锁骨的形状，慢慢往下吻着，直至傅红雪苍白的皮肤被印上了紫红点点暧昧的痕迹。

因情动而挺立的乳首，花无谢用舌尖顶了几下便含於嘴里来回舔舐着，另一边用指腹细心的照顾着，酥痒又陌生的快感加上酒精，傅红雪早就软成一团，双手无力的抵在花无谢肩前，嗯嗯哼哼的拒绝。

花无谢也不恼，这欲迎还拒的姿势令他心情大好，抬眸看着被情欲沾染红透全身的他，坏心的压着他双手。

「无谢……啊……」  
似是得了趣，腿间的阳物已经昂扬，花无谢把他的亵裤扯下来时，露出腿间阳物令他羞涩的夹紧了腿，惹得花无谢笑出了声。

「小雪张开腿，嗯？」他伏在傅红雪耳边，沙哑磁性的声音像是有魔音一样，他感受到花无谢的手在轻抚他的腰腹，那带茧的指腹蹭过肚脐，顺着肌肉线条慢慢往下移。

他尽力的放松身体，随他动作掰开自己双腿，把股间的隐秘之处也露出。

花无谢像是玩耍一样揉捏着沉甸甸的肉囊，另一手沾着铃口的黏液往股间游走。

紧闭的褶皱慢慢被开拓，直到湿热的肉穴能吞吐接纳三根指头，花无谢才慢条斯理的把自己衣服脱掉，傅红雪似是不满他磨叽，眯起眼睛翻身骑在花无谢身上。

扶着那壮硕饱满的性器一寸一寸的慢慢坐下，花无谢恶作剧之心又起，突然握住他腰肢挺身整根没入他後穴，瞬间被填满，猝不及防的喊出了声。

「啊……」  
这下娇喘激得花无谢开始大开大合的贯穿他，毫无章法的蛮冲直撞，傅红雪还没适应被填满的感觉，这下被撞得只能伏於花无谢胸前，咬着下唇不让低喘叹息溢出。

刚好二人对视，突然停下动作，花无谢托起他脸颊，指腹摩挲，那殷切深情的目光，令他不知所措。  
他想自己是喜欢他的，只是……

花无谢见他分神了也不给予回应，只好反身把他压在身下，拉过他的腿架在肩上，在那紧致温软的甬道奔驰，傅红雪因被进入得太深而呜咽出声，狠辣的冲撞，放肆的宣泄，股间泛滥着肠液。

後穴被大开大合的操弄，闭起眼便能感受想像那凶器在体内毫无间隙的侵入，傅红雪已经喊得嗓子也哑了，身下阳物随着那交合的顶弄泄了花无谢一肚子白浊。

花无谢喘息变得诱人而低沉，强行把他大腿掰开，压上去在他颈间游吻，他双手终於环上他脖子：「无谢，吻我……」

花无谢吻上那肖想已久的双唇，唇舌互相纠缠。  
舌尖灵巧的顶开贝齿，如小蛇般钻进对方口腔内攻城略地，时而卷起他的舌头吸吮，来不及咽下的银丝随着嘴角流下。

他慢悠悠的拥着怀里的人换着不同角度抽插，似是磨到敏感点，傅红雪环着他脖子的手突然松开握住他手臂，他试探的磨蹭那处，发现傅红雪仰着头无声的喘息着，腰间便更卖力的挺动着，惹得身下人低吟不断。

像是小猫般嗯嗯哼哼着，舒爽得连脚趾头都卷曲起来，突然全身肌肉紧绷，花无谢知道这是他快要到了，再往深处顶弄，与之前磨擦柱身时的快感不一样，排山倒海的快感令他如失禁般的流出几股白液。

高潮时收缩的後穴将那硕大死死绞紧，太过强烈的快感让花无谢不禁浑身一颤，残存的理智把分身拔出射在大腿内侧。

－－

待花无谢回神过来时，傅红雪已经沉沉的睡过去，他失笑把人抱去清理，最後抱住他一同睡去。

「明天酒醒你别逃就好。」

－完－

努力希望三月能多点产出


End file.
